Late Night Fun
by THEBLACKJACK94
Summary: What happens when a girl is left home alone with her horny female Zoroark who wants her? Find out. ONESHOT ?  Rated M for a reason, people. YURI


Alright, guys. This is one of my many lemon oneshots that I will be posting to fan fiction. The first of many to be sure. I'm writing this one first, because I really find it sexy. Sooo, here it is. I don't own pokemon, but I do own my OC Jenny.

Late Night Fun

Jenny awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing at 6:00 AM. She stirred a few times before finally sitting up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out of bed. She took her covers off and stood up. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to the rather large homework assignment she had to work on. She was a senior in high school, and she was going to graduate next month and hopefully go to college. She walked to her bedside table, grabbed a poke ball and let out her Zoroark for the morning. Zoroark stretched and smiled at Jenny, giving her a hug.

"Good morning, Zoroark." Jenny said, returning the hug. "Go ahead and go grab some breakfast. Mom probably has already made some. I'm just gonna get a shower." Zoroark nodded and left the room. Jenny went into her bathroom with a towel and her clothes for that day and turned on the shower. She took off her shirt and panties and looked at her body in the mirror. Her figure was amazing, with a flat stomach, C-Cup breasts wide, toned thighs and a nice, well rounded behind. She went and felt the running water. It was nearly scalding hot. She stepped into the shower, wetting her hair. The hot water running down her body felt very good. She ran her hands down her figure, feeling the water and her fingers aroused her. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. She had been very sexually frustrated lately, having just had a bad break up with her boyfriend of six months. They had not had intercourse, but they did any other sexual activity whenever they got the chance. She had gone six months without that interaction and she was feeling it between her legs now. She ran her hand down her stomach and started to rub her core, pinching her clit. She moaned. She was bisexual as well, and she had always wanted to explore those tendencies. She thought of Stacey Blade, the sexiest girl in her class, with her D-Cup boobs and athletic figure. She envisioned Stacey's hand between her legs instead of her own. Her fantasy was rudely interrupted by a banging at her bathroom door.

"Jennifer, come on out! Time for breakfast!" Her mom called. Jenny stopped masturbating and started to wash her body. After she washed her hair, she got out and dried herself off. She took her hair dryer and went to work on her hair. Jenny liked her pixie haircut and did her best to maintain it. After this, she put on her bra, panties, form fitting shirt and tight jeans and some perfume and went outside. Zoroark greeted her when she got down to eat breakfast. Jenny had found Zoroark when she was but a young Zorua. After a little bonding in the woods, the little Zorua agreed to be her pokemon.

"Jenny, I'll be going on a business trip tonight, so It'll be just you and Zoroark tonight." Jenny's mother said. Jenny's father had died in a war two years ago.

"Okay. Can I go the store and rent a dvd on my way home? I just need you to lend me a little money." She responded.

"That's fine." Her mother said. She looked at her watch. "Oh! You're late. Come on, we have to go now."

"Alright. Zoroark, watch the house while I'm gone. I'll be back at 3:30." Jenny said, grabbing her book bag and heading out the door. Zoroark shut the door behind her.

Jenny's day at school was a boring, stressful and emotionally taxing day. She had taken a test in Human Anatomy she just knew she had failed and she had come into a confrontation with the bully popular girl. She pulled into the driveway of her home and got out of her car. She walked up the steps to her front door.

"Well," She said to herself. "at least it's Friday night." She opened the door and went up to her room. Zoroark was asleep in her bed. Jenny usually didn't mind Zoroark sleeping in her bed, so she just put her things away. She looked back at Zoroark for a second. She looked really cute just laying there asleep.

"Hey, Zoroark." Jenny said. Zoroark awakened with a start, but softened when she saw Jenny. Zoroark loved Jenny. Not just as a pokemon loves it's trainer. Ever since she became a Zoroark she held romantic interests for Jenny. Zoroark knew she was supposed to like males, but there was just something about her master that made her want Jenny with every fiber of her being.

"You wanna come to the store with me? We'll get dinner and the dvd." Jenny finished. Zoroark nodded eagerly, hopping out of the bed and joining her master. They went down the stairs with Zoroark following Jenny. Zoroark couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at Jenny's ample bottom.

"Hold on." Jenny said. "Let me get my coat." She went back to her room and came back with her coat. She looked at Zoroark and stopped for a moment. She had just noticed that Zoroark had an amazing figure. Nice hourglass shaped body, with an ample bust and round rear end. Jenny got a little hot staring. Zoroark smelled something in the air and saw Jenny staring at her. It clicked and Zoroark got the message. She looked up into Jenny's eyes and winked. Jenny, from the top of the stairs barely saw it.

'Did she just…no.' She thought as they both left the house. They walked about a mile to the local general goods store and walked in. Mrs. Betty was the caretaker and she greeted them.

"If you need anything, just let me know." She said to Jenny.

"Actually, you can." Jenny said. "Where is your horror movie section?"

"Aisle 12, sweety. Where's your mother?" The old woman replied.

"She had to go on a business trip out of town. Just me and Zoroark here tonight."

\ "Ooh, how fun." Jenny went down the aisle and looked at the different assortment of horror movies. Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, House of Wax and Insidious were the only good ones. She had already seen Friday and Nightmare about 20 times so she got Insidious. Before she checked out, she went by the deli and had a pizza made for her and Zoroark to share. This made Zoroark particularly happy because she loved pizza more than Jenny did. When they got the pizza, they checked out.

"Now this is a three day rental. Any longer than that and I'll have to charge you and extra fee." Mrs. Betty said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Betty. I'll get it back on time." Jenny responded, leaving the store with Zoroark.

They arrived back at the house and went inside. Jenny put the pizza down on the table and opened the box. Zoroark's hand shot out and grabbed a slice.

"Geez, Zoroark. You really love pizza don't you?" Jenny said. Zoroark nodded happily, chewing on it. Jenny put the movie in and sat down. Eating they started the movie. The first jump scare had them both out of their seats. They scooted closer to each other and took hold of each other in fright, holding the other one close. Jenny's hand accidentally wandered to Zoroark's breasts. Zoroark noticed this with delight. Jenny didn't. When the next jump scare happened, Jenny instinctively squeezed on Zoroark's right breast. Zoroark was already aroused from just having Jenny's hand on her breast, and the squeeze made her moan loudly. Jenny looked at what she did, blushed and took her arms from around Zoroark.

"I'm so sorry. I should have noticed." Jenny said, blushing deeply. Zoroark whined and grabbed her arm and pulled Jenny toward her. Zoroark took her in her arms and caressed her cheek.

"Zoroark, what are you-" Before she could finish, she was silenced by a kiss from Zoroark. She gasped, completely taken by surprise. It took her a few seconds to finally start returning the kiss. While they were kissing, the next jump scare happened shocking them both out of what they were doing. They both laughed. Jenny paused it.

"What just happened?" Jenny asked. Zoroark took Jenny in her arms and kissed her lips again. "You saw me staring at your body, didn't you?" Zoroark nodded and slipped a hand down to Jenny's buttocks. She moaned. 'Is this wrong?' She thought to herself, getting partly lost in Zoroark's caresses. 'Fuck it. I don't care.' She kissed Zoroark full on the lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth and wrapping her hands around her back behind her large, red mane. The room only laminated by the TV, Jenny went down onto her back, continuing to French her pokemon. Jenny's hand shot between Zoroark's legs, making her moan into the kiss. Zoroark detached from the kiss and panted in arousal. Zoroark took Jenny's shirt off and Jenny unclasped her bra. Zoroark took one of her nipples into her mouth and suckled at it, making Jenny moan loudly.

"Wait." Jenny said, stopping Zoroark. "Let's continue this upstairs." Zoroark smiled saucily and got off of Jenny. They both walked up the stairs, Zoroark was mesmerized by Jenny's swaying ass in front of her. They got to Jenny's room.

"Lay down on the bed, baby." Jenny said. "Let me strip for you." Zoroark did as she was told. She sat down and spread her legs, giving Jenny a full view of her spread sex. Jenny turned around and started to sway her hips. Jenny unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, leaving nothing but a thong. Jenny slowly, peeled the thong away from her sexy hips and smacked her ass. Zoroark growled in arousal. Jenny slowly walked toward the bed and got to her knees. Jenny took a slow lick of Zoroark's pussy, making her moan quite loudly. After a few slow licks, Jenny took the entirety of Zoroark's snatch into her mouth, plunging her tongue into her. Zoroark squealed and layed back on the back, taking handfuls of sheets. Zoroark, stood, bent down, picked up Jenny and put her where she was. Zoroark pushed two claws into Jenny's pussy and started to suckle on her clit. Jenny panted.

"OOOoohhh, God, it's so good. Jenny said. Zoroark took several full length licks up Jenny's pussy, making Jenny grab her mane and yell out. "Oh, man.." She said. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck…I'm cumming!" She came into Zoroark's mouth, with Zoroark happily swallowing the ejacuate. Zoroark then moved up and turned Jenny onto her side and lifted her leg up, bending it at an angle so she could position herself between Jenny's legs. She pulled Jenny back into her until their pussies touched each other. Jenny moaned out loudly to the sensation. Zoroark put her leg beside her chest and leaned over Jenny. She started to push forward, grinding her sex against Jenny's. She held onto Jenny's leg to gain more leeway while they were screwing. Jenny started to thrust back into Zoroark's pussy as she moaned with every thrust her pokemon made. Zoroark's lust completely took over at this point. She raised her head up and started panting heavily. Clenching her teeth at some moments. Jenny was lost in the carnal pleasure.

"Oh, yeah…fuck me, Zoroark. Fuck your master…Oh, YES!" She yelled. Zoroark moaned very loudly as her thrusts became more and more intense. Zoroark howled as she was taken by glorious orgasm. She continued to hump into Jenny, even as her ejaculate flowed across Jenny's groin and the bed. Jenny came then, screaming to the heavens. Zoroark collapsed on Jenny. They both panted to catch their breath after this fantastic romp.

"Yep…" Jenny said to herself, taking Zoroark's face in her hand. "I'm definitely bi." She kissed Zoroark passionately. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

WHOO! And that's the end of that one. (or is it?) I'm sorry it's so short. I just needed to write some smut and get it out of my system. Don't forget to review and remember, send me a request that's not yaoi and I'll probably do it. PEACE!


End file.
